Conventionally, an electrical junction box to be mounted on a motor vehicle includes a casing, a laminated body that layers bus bars and insulation plates alternately, and a printed board. The laminated body and printed board are contained in the casing. A terminal is soldered on a conductor on the printed board.
As an example of such an electrical junction box, the present applicant has provided an electrical junction box 1 shown in FIG. 6 and disclosed in Japanese Patent Public Disclosure 2003-249288 (JP-A-2003-249288). In the electrical junction box 1, in order to interconnect a terminal 2a of a bus bar 2 and a conductor on a printed board 3, as shown in FIG. 7, a partition insulation plate 5 is placed between the printed board 3 and a laminated body 4 in which the bus bars 2 and insulation plates are superposed alternately. The partition insulation plate 5 has a tab correction tube 5a that projects upward to correct alignment of the terminal 2a. 
In a connection method using the partition insulation plate 5, firstly, the printed board 3 is placed on a top surface of the tab correction tube 5a so that a tab correction hole 5b in the tab correction tube 5a is communicated with a terminal hole 3a in the printed board 3. Then, as the partition insulation plate 5 and printed board 3 are moved down toward the bus bars 2, the terminal 2a is inserted into the tab correction hole 5b in the tab correction tube 5a to correct alignment of the terminal 2a. The terminal 2a, the alignment of which is corrected, is inserted into the terminal hole 3a in the printed board 3 and the terminal 2a is soldered on the conductor on the printed board 3 at a position H.
The printed board 3, after it is moved down toward the bus bars 2, is supported at a given height by tubular base 6 that projects from the insulation plate in the laminated body 4. The printed board 3 is secured to the tubular base 6 by a screw N.
In the above connection method, since the alignment of the terminal 2a to be inserted into the terminal hole 3a in the printed board 3 is corrected by the tab correction tube 5a on the partition insulation plate 5a, it is possible to easily insert the terminal 2a into the terminal hole 3a and to readily complete interconnecting the terminal 2a and the conductor on the printed board 3.